G1.5 Zhu Zhu Pets
Generation 1.5 Zhu Zhu Pets were made between 1991 and 2008. This page covers hamsters generally available worldwide arranged by release date. G1.5 hamsters available exclusively to certain countries (aka everywhere but the US). Year One (1991-1992) So Soft Hamsters * Berry * Hazel Wood * Granola * Pecan * Walnut * Demin Twinkle Eyed Hamsters * Oat * Admiral * Grease * Mauve Beddy Bye Eye Hamsters * Baby Violet * Baby Lemon * Baby Mustard * Baby Caramel Flutter Hamsters * Ivory * Sapphire * Onyx * Brick * Apple * Mahogany Party Gift Pack * Arctic the arctic hare (AH) * Corn the hamster * Medallion the hamster * Dandelion the hamster * Fire the yellow rockstar (RH) Playset Hamsters Year One * Baby Bumblebee came with the Baby Bonnet School of Dance * Baby Pitch came with the Hamster Purse * Baby Soot came with the Soot Sandbox * Baby Sable came with the Ural Mountains * Baby Jet Black came with the Black Plane * Baby Cream came with the Sweet Salon * Baby Egg Shell came with the Chicken Nest * Baby Cotton came with the Cotton Garden * Baby Chiffon came the Baby Clothing Shop * Baby Salt came with the Salty Lake * Baby Lace came with the Baby Sewing Shop * Baby Coconut came with the Palm Tree Mail Order Hamsters Year One Mail Order/Store Exclusive * Olive * Emerald * Pear * Blood * Sangria * Berry * Currant * Blush * Candy * Lipstick Other Releases * Hamster Bride * King Harvey * Princess Izzy * Turbo McCuddles * Birthday Hamster * Chunketta Year Two (1992-1993) So Soft Hamsters * Cider * Rust * Ginger * Tiger * Fire * Bronze * Cantaloupe Twinkled Eyed Hamsters * Salmon * Coral * Peach * Strawberry * Rosewood * Lemonade * Pewter * Cloud * Silver * Smoke * Slate * Anchor * Banana * Butterscotch * Dijon * Honey * Blonde * Egg Nog Twice As Fancy Hamsters * Fawn (UK name Baby Deer) * Sugar Cookie * Sand * Sepia * Latte * Boysenberry * Lavender (UK name Purple Flower) * Plum * Magenta * Gingerbread * Syrup * Chocolate * Tortilla * Umber * Tawny * Brunette * Cinnamon * Penny (UK name Brown Coin) * Cedar * Oyster Flutter Hamsters * Biscotti * Parmesean * Pineapple * Tuscan Sun * Coal * Metal * Obsidian * Apricot * Clay * Honey * Jade * Spider * Leather * Moss * Shamrock * Seaform * Pine * Parakeet * Ash Big Brother Hamsters * Porpoise * Flint * Bone * Porcelain * Parchment * Shortbread * Seaweed * Pickle * Pistachio * Basil * Crocodile * Carrot * Squash * Yam * Rice First Tooth Baby Hamsters * Baby Dove * Baby Linen * Baby Daisy * Baby Powder * Baby Frost * Baby Hazelnut * Baby Sandcastle * Baby Buttermilk * Baby Sand Dollar * Baby Mint * Baby Taffy * Baby Bubblegum * Baby Ballet Slipper * Baby Crepe Newborn Twin Hamsters * Magenta and Hot Pink * Spice and Marmalade * Amber and Sandstone * Charcoal and Pebble * Lead and Coin * Fossil and Lilac * Grape and Periwinkle * Sangria and Eggplant * Jam and Iris * Heather and Amethyst * Rasin and Orchid * Mulberry and Wine * Red and Terence Hamster Friends * Jay the blue jay, Jake the bluebird, Jim the mountain bluebird, Chuck the chicken, Bomb the bullfinch, Matilda the canary, Hal the toucan, Bubbles the oriole, Stella the galah, Ruby the cardinal, Tony the blue tanager and Silver the falcon Editing 11 soft sleepy newborns, 10 slumber party gift packs, 9 playset hamsters, 8 other releases, 7 twice as fancy hamsters, 17 magic message hamsters, 12 brush 'n grow rockstars, 11 sundae best hamsters, 10 happy tails wild bunch pets, 9 big brother hamsters, 8 mountain boy hamsters, 7 peek-a-boo baby hamsters, 6 newborn twin hamsters, 5 sweetberry hamsters, 6 summerwing hamsters, 4 hamster friends, 3 mail order hamsters, 4 sparkle hamsters, 24 merry go round hamsters, 5 candy cane rockstars, 33 sunshine hamsters, 10 perfume puff rockstars, 4 dance 'n prance hamsters, 4 loving family hamsters, 4 sparkle hamsters, 4 baby fancy pants hamsters, 6 playtime baby brother hamsters, 3 newborn hamsters, 6 windy wing hamsters, 6 sweetheart sister hamsters, 6 other releases, 6 mail order hamsters, 11 baby pearlized hamsters, 11 pretty hair rockstars, 11 baby sparkle hamsters, 3 tropical hamsters, 6 rainbow curl rockstars, 10 sweetstep ballerina hamsters, 13 drink 'n wet hamsters, 18 glittery sweetheart sister hamsters, 22 other releases, 29 mail order hamsters, 3 twice as fancy baby hamsters, 26 baby birthday hamsters, 7 petite hamsters, 19 dream beauties, 7 rockin' beat hamsters and 12 glow 'n show hamsters 6 precious pocket hamsters, 6 pretty hamsters, 3 teeny tiny baby hamsters, 3 secret surprise hamsters, Mr. Squiggles' Adventure, 3 mail order hamsters, 4 sweet talkin' hamsters, 7 flower fantasy hamsters, 5 sippin' soda hamsters, 12 sweet kisses hamsters, 6 sundazzle rockstars, 11 colorswirl hamsters, 9 paradise baby hamsters, 11 teeny hamster twins, 12 other releases, 8 Dutch baby hamsters and 12 Dutch hamsters Editing 2 Poppy, Willow, Dahlia, Luca, Gale, Twilight, Surprise, Posey, Firefly, Applejack and Sparkler Twinkle, Pinkie the pink hamster, Pie, Flutter, Shy, Rainbow, Dash, Rarity, Sparkle and Blossom Minty, Snuzzle, Cotton Candy the pink rockstar, Belle, Red Fire, Blue Water, Lightning Bolt, Green Leaf, Black Shadow and White Snow Orange Spirit, Pink Flower, Gray Wind, Tan Desert, Purple Crystal, Brown Autumn and Leafy the green River the blue, Light the yellow, Chestnut the orange, Rose Petal the pink, Windy the purple, Snowy the white, Pumpkin the white and blue, Teacup the gold, white, brown and pink and Seashell the purple and light teal 8 other releases - Count Chunkula, Dr. Thermostat, Arach-Nums, Suspender Boy, Incredible Hunk, Surprise Twins Hamster, Birthflower Hamsters and Birthstone Hamsters Macaron the pink and gold, Slingshot the green and magenta, Muffin the red, gold and soft blue, Daisy the gold and violet magic message hamster, Nyle the turqoise and pale blue, Bayou the yellow, light green and purple, Timmy the red and Isaak the sky blue Peyton the yellow, Cynthia the black, Emily the white, Katie the green, Kevin the dark red, Jenna the orange, Tamra the pink, Christy the blue, Karen the green, Alison the purple, Brittney the green and Ashley the teal Sarah the red, Silvia the silver, Caramel Syrup, Hot Fudge, Peach Sundae, Raspberry Rose, Life Saver, Evans, Hard Candy, Rocky Road and Astronaut Ice Cream Craft the raccoon, Bates the skunk, Giles the beaver, Ashleigh the squirrel, Farmer the mouse, Johnson the raccoon, Cacston the otter, Seedling the green and brown raccoon, Forest the green and brown otter and Tree the green and brown red panda Palm the green and brown, Cactus the green, Herb the green, Raincloud the blue, Droplet the blue and white, Wave the blue and white, Whale the blue and white, Dolphin the black and white and Fish the blue and white Tropical the white, black and yellow, Blowfish the orange and white, Octopus the pink, Shell the bronze, Ray the gray, Suncloud the blue and yellow, Mousling the silver and Mouse the silver Sun the yellow and orange, Sunshine the yellow and orange, Sunlight the white and silver, Rat the silver, Bunny the white, Rabbit the white and Chipmunk the brown and tan Bird and Bouquet, Cherry Blossom and White Flower, Rosette and Rose the pink and green, Hibiscus and Tornado, Wind and Cyclone and Flyer and Snowcloud Snowman the white, Black Snowman the gray, Snow the white, Snowflake the blue and Frost the white sweetberry hamster Ice the white and blue, Red Clover, Red Licorice, Red Onion, Blue Cheese and Blue Garden Blue Spruce the blue crab, Babe the blue hen, Blue the blue jay and Magenta the Karner blue butterfly Mailbox, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Periwinkle, Yellow Onion, Yellow Pepper and Yellow Sea Speedy, Woody, Black Licorice, Black Olive, Black Powder, Black Sea, White Rice, White Wine, Barry, Brooke, E. B., Jabis, Shaun, Green Olive, Green Onion, Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Red Sea, Red Rooster, Red Sea, Red Sugar, Red Wine, Rudolph and Orange Blossom Orange Chicken, Orange Freeze, Orange Gelatin, Orange Juice and Orange Sauce Orange Sherbet, Pink Cake, Pink Lemonade, Bubble, Foam, Soap, Soap Nut, Gray Cloud, Shovel, Pail, Blue-Bonnet, Joe, Hank the red, tan and yellow sunshine hamster, Peggy the red and yellow, Bobby the tan and brown, Luanne the sky blue, black and orange, Buckley the sky blue, black, lime green and orange, Lucky the sky blue, black, brown and orange sunshine hamster, Gracie the black, sky blue and orange, Dale the black, lime green and orange, Nancy the black, brown and orange, Joseph the sky blue and orange, Bill the lime green and orange, Lenore the brown and orange, Kahn the orange, Minh the yellow and black, Connie the yellow and lime green, Jeff the yellow and red, Phillip the black and lime green, Hubert the black and red, John the black and gray, Holmes the black and sky blue, Amy the black and red, Cleveland the sky blue and red and Loretta the white and cream Junior the white and cream, Robert the white and green, Donna the white and pink, Roberta the cream and green, Rock the green, Hudson the teal, Lester the green and black, Kendra the green and sky blue, Ethan the green and yellow and Princess the dark red and red Tim the red and brown, Arianna the red and black, Raymond the brown and black and Holt the dark red and brown loving family hamsters - Red Sparkle family, Blue Surprise family, Egg Career family and Colorful Bubbles family Rick the dark red and black, Morty the dark red, red, brown and black, Jerry the orange and black and Beth the orange and light green Summer the orange, Honeysuckle, Peach Blossom and Rosedust Salty, Tex the playtime baby brother hamster, Quarterback, Slugger, Steamer and 4-Speed Morning Glory, Lily and Forget-Me-Not Wingsong, Bow Tie, Medley, Glory, Moondancer and Sunbeam Seawinkle, Wavedancer, Sealight, Parasol, Moonstone and Skydancer 6 other releases - Baby Esglaons the yellow Catalan baby hamster, Klein Granaat the blue Afrikaans rockstar, Getalle Getalle the green Afrikaans raccoon, Stuk the gray Afrikaans bunny, Kolle the pink Afrikaans skunk and Scoules the lavender Armenian hedgehog Starshine, Lemon Drop, Sprinkles, Majesty, Ember and Tootsie Pearlized Baby Cherries Jubilee, Pearlized Baby Gusty, Pearlized Baby Skyflier, Pearlized Baby Tickle, Pearlized Baby Starflower, Pearlized Baby Confetti, Pearlized Baby Flutterbye, Pearlized Baby Trickles, Pearlized Baby Pinwheel, Pearlized Baby Whitecap and Pearlized Baby Backstroke Splasher, Cuddles, Megan, Sundance, Truly, Lofty, Ribbon, Cupcake, Buttons, Shady and Paradise Baby Twist, Baby Bonucy, Baby Fifi, Baby Scrumptious, Baby Galaxy, Baby Masquerade, Baby Fizzy, Baby Whizzer, Baby Ripple, Baby Water Lily and Baby Beachcomber Party Time, Best Wishes and Yum Yum Celebrate, Half Note, Stockings, Hollywood, Molly and Crumpet Bangles, Tic Tac Toe, Mimic, Quackers, Bright Eyes, Sugarberry, Milky Way, Dancing Butterflies, Sweet Tooth and Up, Up, and Away Baby Angel, Baby Primrose, Baby Serena, Baby Starburst, Baby Tiffany, Baby Royal Blue, Baby Wavy, Baby Surfy, Baby Dipper, Baby Milkweed, Baby Tumbleweed, Baby Sniffles and Baby Snookums Jangles, Tangles, Doodles, Noodles, Rattles, Tattles, Zig Zag, Spunky, Creamsicle, Hushabye, Sweet Dreams, Sleepy Head, Nightcap, Sleep Tight, Scoops, Blue Ribbon, Merriweather and Munchy 22 releases - ʻO Jilly the dark pink Hawaiian hamster, Copëz the pink Albanian bunny, Palpebrumo the dark orange Esperanto hamster, Qidalananlar the white Azerbaijani chipmunk, Baby Ŝtipoj the blue Esperanto baby hamster, Baby Gjë pa Rëndësi the orange Albanian baby hamster, Num Numbers the lavender Danish hamster, Copë the yellow Albanian rockstar, Yamalar the blue Azerbaijani rockstar, Grumen the orange Croation raccoon, Gots the turqoise Catalan bunny, Jo Jo the pink Bosnian skunk, Pallje the pink Albanian hedgehog, Texas the white French beaver, Shkëmbor the white Albanian squirrel, Tüpfelchen the blue German hamster, Gisht i Vogël the blue Albanian hamster, Caramelo the yellow camel, Blue Belle the blue moose, Menta the green dinosaur, Kānuhi the gray llama and Kẹo Bông the pink panda Magic Hat, Floater, Ringlets, Bouquet, Moondust, Pristina, Misty, Dawn, Taffeta, Woosie, Squeezer, Romper, Tall Tales, Tabby, Tossles, Barnacle, Wigwam, Sunburst, Lightning, Ice Crystal, Thundercloud, Noddins, Snippy, Graffiti, Ribbs, Speckles, Bunkie, Sticky and Shovels Baby Puddles, Baby Peeks and Baby Toppy Baby Jabber, Baby Jebber, Baby Foamy, Baby Seashore, Baby Cranberry Muffins, Baby Boysenberry Pie, Baby Strawberry Surprise, Baby Cherry Treats, Baby Raspberry Jam, Baby Blueberry Baskets, Baby Buzzer, Baby Glow, Baby Oakly, Baby Cutesaurus, Baby Edgar, Baby Cha Cha, Baby Clipper, Baby Napper, Baby Twinkler, Baby Sunspot, Baby Stardancer, Baby Flower Bouquet, Baby Tassels, Baby Lemon Treats, Baby Sugar Apple and Baby Molasses red pretty hamster parade pettie hamster with yellow cheeks and tan duck, sky blue sunsparkle hamster with orange cheeks and black ice cream soda, yellow pretty 'n pearly hamster with red cheeks and black leaf, black hair rockstar with red curly hair and gray brush and comb, Mainsail, Seaflower and dark red twinkle rockstar with red hair and black cupcake Shoreline the shimmering beauty, Beach Ball the rainbow beauty, Player the showtime beauty, Songster the sweet perfume beauty, Swinger the trim n' grow beauty, Twirler the highflying beauty, D. J. the showtime beauty, Skylark the highflying beauty, Bows the sweet purfume beauty, Splashes the shimmering beauty, Glider the highflying beauty, Sunnybunch the shimmering beauty, Wiggles the trim n' grow beauty, Squrimy the trim n' grow beauty, Shaggy the sweet perfume beauty, Tappy the rainbow beauty, Whirly the sweet perfume beauty, Cool Breeze the rainbow beauty and Moon Jumper the highflying beauty Paws, Countdown, Drummer, Leaper, Waddles, Racer and Flurry glow 'n show - Redglow, Blueglow, Bombglow, Bubbleglow, Rubyglow, Silverglow, Poppyglow, Willowglow, Dahliaglow, Galeglow, Happyglow and Starglow Starry Wings, Fancy Flower, Frilly Flower, Flowerburst, Dainty and Wild Flower Stripes, Nectar, Fleecy, Woolly, Pockets and Hoppy Little Dabble, Little Scribbles and Little Sweetcake Sea Breeze, Hula Hula and Raincurl Mr. Squiggles Ringlet, Streaky and Rainfeather red hamster, blue hamster, yellow hamster and black hamster Flicker, Sunblossom, Bright Night, Starflash, Goldilocks, Sugarcake and Gametime Tuneful, Bubblefish, Gardenglow, Beautybloom and Sunribbon Brightbow, Rainribbon, Starbow, Tippytoes, Sweetsteps, Honey Pie, Giggles, Whiskers, Stardazzle, Royal Pink, Royal Purple and Rapunzel Sunred, Sunblue, Sunbomb, Sunbubbles, Sunruby and Sunsilver Flowerbelle, Sweet Blossom, Chocolate Delight, Strawberry Scoops, Lovebeam, Starswirl, Springy, Palm Tree, Bootsie, Pearly, Natchlicht and Regentropfen Baby Sternenglanz, Baby Himmelstänzer, Baby Hummelchen, Baby Mondschein, Baby Gypsy, Baby Honeycomb, Baby Hopscotch, Baby Cascade and Baby Aquamarine Nightsong and Explorer, Tulip and Snowdrop, Bluebell and Alphabet, Pictures and Schoolbag, Vanilla Treat and Good Weather, Clover and Melody, Patch and Starlight, Sweetheart and Moondream, Stargaze and Sunset, Billie and Kitty and Susie and Spot 12 other releases - Lilla the lavender sheep, Strawberry the dark pink cow, Pearl the pink kangaroo, Rayos de Sol the dark orange bunny, Zig the turquoise camel, Oak the pink deer, Cute Dino the orange dinosaur, Cha the green camel, six collector Zhu Zhu Pets, six flutter Zhu Zhu Pets, three loving family Zhu Zhu Pets and four glow 'n show Zhu Zhu Pets Lightning Hamster, Bomb Hamster, Egg Hamster, Boomerang Hamster, Candy Hamster, Bubble Hamster, Ruby Hamster and Ice Hamster Poppy Hamster, Willow Hamster, Dahlia Hamster, Gale Hamster, Eagle Hamster, Cat Hamster, Delphine Hamster, Flower Hamster, Rabbit Hamster, School Hamster, Butterfly Hamster and Diary Hamster